My Saviour
by Kholen Phantomine
Summary: Bella should really learn not to walk alone at night. Rated M for Extremely adult situations. Not for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, all you Twilight-type people! I usually write (and will continue to write after this) RENT fanfiction, over in plays and musicals, but I was bitten by an emo plot bunny, and had to write this. It's a multi-chap, more will come. So, enjoy if you like, and flame if you like as well, they amuse me. For Your Knowledge, I am NOT a Twilight fan. The characters, however, do have their uses.

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer, I would probably have offed myself by now.**

* * *

Bella walked down the dank alleyway, the heels of her shoes clacking against the uneven, stained pavement. She didn't know how she got there, only intending to walk home, as her truck was in the shop, but as per usual, she had gotten lost. Her heart beat like a mad rabbit in her chest, not properly protected by her thin, brittle ribs. It was terrified out of its mind, and so was she.

A flick of red flashed in the periphery of her vision. Confused, Bella stopped watching where she was going, and unshockingly, tripped over a rift in the ground. Her face smacked hard into the concrete, breaking her nose, and rendering her unconscious. The eerily beautiful redhead picked her up, and with a smirk filled with malice, vanished into one of the unkempt buildings.

Bella awoke to find herself chained to the bedposts of a yellowing, bug-ridden bed, Victoria leering down at her. The vampire kicked her hard in the stomach. Bella curled double and threw up over the side of the bed, in fear and pain. Her thoughts flew to Edward, wondering where the fuck he was, and why he wasn't saving her. These questions ran to a blank, she could think of no reason. Her mind turned off in despair. Blood from her broken nose dribbled down her face unhalted, Bella unable to stop it due to the fact that her hands were bound. Tears wouldn't come, her fear was too great.

The vamp-bitch looped her alabaster fingers into the waistband of Bella's jeans. All of the breath in the mortal's lungs was expelled. A low chuckle came from the undead lips. "I never forget a face, you pathetic little girl. Your mate took mine from me. Now he will pay, and I've found the perfect way to have my retribution. I've heard that he won't take you. Well, if he won't, I will." The cold finger tore down the sides of the denim, neatly slicing the pants into two pieces. Bella cried out, and Victoria shoved a filthy rag into her mouth, to stop the sound. Victoria dispensed of the ruined garment, and slammed her index and ring fingers into the mortal, breaking her womanhood and shredding it to pieces. Tears, now freed, rolled silently down Bella's face, and Victoria pumped inside of her. _It's gone, it's all gone, I'm dead, and worthless, and it doesn't matter_ flailed through her head. And the worst part was that despite her best efforts, she was going to have to come. So, she succumbed, closed her eyes tight, and thought of Edward. Victoria stared at her in disgust, but refused to stop until she felt the gentle contractions around her digits. She withdrew her hand, and smacked Bella across the face, smearing the blood and sex into her cheeks.

Smiling with false sweetness at the girl, she bent over her, and carefully licked all liquids off her face, until the paleness of her visage shone through. Then, yanking the rag from her mouth, she kissed her violently, and left swiftly, leaving no trace.

Bella laid in her filth for the next few hours. She called for help, screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one came. Eventually, she passed out.

Finally, the door creaked open. The figure stepped in, sensing its way towards the decimated girl. When it found her, it shrieked. Bella awoke.

She stared at her rescuer, in thanks, but in shock. "What… Alice?"

"There's no time for explanations. We need to get you to Carlisle. Fast." The young vampires plucked up her friend, and cradling her in her arms, ran as hard as she could back to the mansion, where help, and possibly understanding, resided.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. It's a bit astonishing how many readers you get over here. It's kinda nice, I must say. Three hundred of you in two days! That simply doesn't happen in my other fandom. Okay, so this is a bit short, but I wasn't exactly sure what else I could do in this chapter, so that's where it ended. I'm so sorry! Oh well. Time is going on, watch it!

**Disclaimer: ...yeah...**

* * *

The pallid doctor winced as he re-broke Bella's nose, the crunch echoing through the room. The girl in question moaned pathetically, wishing that she could just go to sleep, and not think about anything that had happened today any longer. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Alice held her friend's hand tightly, trying to give her some sort of comfort, as a substitute for her missing lover.

Carlisle couldn't get over how strange this case was. After extracting the broken retelling from the girl, it had replayed over and over, horrifically and surreally, in his mind. It didn't make sense to him that Victoria wouldn't feed on her, especially when her blood was flowing freely. It seemed so impossible.

Her body was a mess. There were deep bruises on her wrists, neck, and hips, and her sex was marred by deep scratches from the careless vampire's fingernails. They would require stitches, and in such a delicate area, the necessary thread would be incredibly difficult to administer, not to mention painful for the recipient. Carlisle pitied the girl.

He threaded the needle carefully and stooped down to work. Bella squeaked, and turned away, to look at her friend.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where… can you tell me why he isn't here?"

Alice's face fell. "He's hunting. We can't contact him, he's too far away. I'm so sorry, Bella…"

The mortal caved, and began sobbing like a small child. The doctor reached up and gently held her side, to keep her from shaking. He internally cursed his lack of anaesthetic, and tried to finish quickly and gently, to avoid causing her any more distress.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Carlisle was finished nursing Bella's wounds. During the process, she had fallen asleep.

"Alice," Carlisle whispered, "can you please take Bella up to Edward's room, and lay her out on the couch. It's far more comfortable than my study. If she doesn't wake up on her own in a while, I need you to wake her so she can eat. She's weak. If she doesn't eat, she might not recover."

Alice nodded solemnly, and again, gathered her waif-like friend in her arms, to transport her to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter three! Wahaha. So, I'm struggling pretty hard. The problem with Twilight characters; empty of personalities. Keeping them canon is difficult to do when there's nothing canon to use. Eurgh. Oh well. I mostly know where this is going. Sorry about the filler chapter. I just needed some bulk to go from. Enjoy, if you please.

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Alice sat by her human friend, as she relived her night in her dreams. Bella shook and moaned, but Alice knew that regardless of how restless, the girl needed rest. But, every time Bella cried out for help, Alice wished that she retained the human ability of vomiting. She had seen what Bella went through, but it had taken too long to find her to save her before… it happened.

The young vampire bit down on her lip. She had never been so angry with herself before. If she had only tried a little harder, Bella would be safe and whole. Again, Bella cried for Edward. Alice bent her head, and covered her face with her hands. She could not believe that she had let the only thing that had ever made her brother happy be destroyed. That she had allowed her first real friend to be broken.

Bella opened her bloodshot eyes. Her hair stuck to her fever-flushed face, and her breath came in laboured gasps.

"Alice?"

"Bella? You're awake?"

"Mmhmm. Is there water?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

Alice retrieved some from the "bathroom", and Bella took a shaky gulp. Feeling supremely awkward, Alice struck up conversation.

"So… feeling any better?"

Bella stared at her.

"No. No, I'm not."

"I… didn't mean…"

"I know. I'm just so tired…"

"I understand. I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that? 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. You haven't done anything. Stop apologizing. I can't handle the pity."

"Wow. Um… wow."

Bella looked up at her friend.

"What happened is no fault of yours, or of even Edward's. It was mine."

"Bella, no. It was Victoria's!"

"No. If I would have walked home by a safer route, I would have been fine."

"You can't escape a vampire, Bella!"

"You and Edward, you sound exactly the same. You aren't that dangerous!"

"Fuck, you almost died! She could have sucked you dry, with out any difficulty. You were raped, for God's sake!"

The girl curled over in her bed, and her body shook with sobs. Again, Alice lapsed into awkward silence. Then, a knock sounded at the door. A deep voice echoed from the other side.

"Bella? Alice? Can I come in please?"

Bella perked up. "Edward? Is that you?"

The oaken door swung open, revealing the vampire in question.

"Yes. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

Despite herself, the mortal slipped the other female an irked look, before receiving her lover into her arms.

"Alice, thanks, but can we have a moment or two alone," Edward asked of his adopted sister.

Alice felt extreme annoyance, but understood, and left, trying to ignore her mind as much as possible. She wanted to give the young people some privacy.

She sat outside of the door, waiting for them to be finished.

Meanwhile, Bella and Edward were chatting.

"Edward, it's okay, really, you were off in Manitoba, I don't blame you for not being there."

"But Bella, what if you were killed? I'm never leaving you alone again."

"Edward, really…"

"No. You are so precious to me. From now on, I'll always be at your side."

The "boy" leaned over and kissed Bella gently on the cheek. She wished he would move a bit over and down to reach her lips, but even when she was perfectly okay, this was a stretch. In her injured state, he wasn't likely to kiss her any time soon. Bella sighed in mild frustration, and gave in.

"Okay. Thank you. I love you, Edward. I really appreciate that you care."

"You have no idea how much I do. You are my sun, my oxygen." He held her tight.

Bella nuzzled him, and then squirmed slightly. She was still in quite a lot of pain, and he was starting to hurt her. He released her.

"Do you need anything? A back rub, some ibuprofen? It's no trouble."

"No, that's okay, really. Could you call Alice back in, though?"

"What? Why?"

"Because. She's the one that found me, not to mention my best friend."

"Well… okay. But if she bothers you in any way, I'm making her leave."

Bella frowned, but consented to his request. Edward let Alice back into his room.

The "girl" hugged her friend gently, causing the pale mortal to squeak. Edward glared heatedly at her, and Alice wilted slightly under the gaze.

"Sorry. About earlier, I mean. I just… worry about you, and you don't seem to care about yourself at all sometimes. I can go, if you like, and leave you two lovebirds to yourselves for the rest of the night."

"No. Actually, I could really use some girl time. Can we watch on of your movies, maybe? Something light, and funny."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Edward, do you mind?"

He sighed slightly, and nodded. "I'll be outside of the room the whole time, okay?"

Bella agreed to the condition, and Edward swept her up to carry her to Alice's room.

Dropping her carefully on her feet outside of the room, Bella then took her first steps since it happened. She stumbled slightly, but didn't fall. Edward reluctantly sat against the wall near the door, and Alice twirled through after her friend.

Both of them collapsed onto the fluffy carpet. Bella smiled weakly.

"So, my dear, what would you like to watch?"

"Hmm… what do you suggest?"

"Well… my favourite movie… but I don't know…"

"What is it about?"

Alice grinned. "What else? Forbidden love. It's just a bit… depressing at the end."

"How so?"

"Um… the male lead kind of… freezes to death."

Bella's eyes lit up. "I love Titanic!"

"You've seen it?"

"I know, shocking right? Hey, my Mom's a lover of the epic romance. I've seen it about a thousand times."

"Well, then. Thousands of gallons of water are definitely excellent for taking ones mind off… things."

Bella looked down at the floor for a moment, then shook herself and glanced back at the DVD in Alice's hand. "I agree completely. Put it in, please?"

"My pleasure, dear."

They both settled together to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:... yeah. This chapter took me longer to write than pretty much anything, and it's still mega short. Sorry, guys! Read, and review if you please.

**Disclaimer disclaimerlamerfananafanafofamerfefifofamer disclaaaaaimer.**

* * *

While Leo and Kate pranced about on the screen, thoughts streamed through Bella's head.

Earlier, in Edward's arms, she had felt a flash of fear, the same feeling she had felt when possessed by the monster that... that... she couldn't even think it. She still hurt. As it was, she was barely holding herself together. It terrified her to no end that Edward, sweet, beautiful Edward, could make her feel anything near the sheer terror she experienced in Victoria's "care." Her stomach lurched horribly, and her heart pounded like a thousand drums. When she tried to pull her knees up to her chest, a sharp pain darted through her abdomen, and she squeaked in pain.

Alice looked away from the scene at her fragile friend.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

Bella gazed up at Alice, with pain and fear in her eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"Anything. That's what friends are for!"

"Well... when we were in the other room... And Edward... and I felt this... feeling, like he was... and I'm so afraid, and... Alice, what am I going to do?!"

Bella collapsed against the cold skin of the vampire, nuzzling into it, terrified and searching for comfort. She received what she wanted. Alice wound her arms around the slightly larger girl, pulling her close. Bella sobbed into her shoulder, as Alice rubbed her back in small circles.

Finally, the sobs subsided, and Bella detached herself forcibly from Alice's sweater, threads of Alpaca wool still clinging to her eyelids.

Alice placed a chilled hand on the flushed flesh of Bella's face, wiping the strands gently away.

"Bella... do you want to tell me what you mean, now, or are you feeling okay enough to let it be?"

"Umm... can you hold me? I'm not feeling super awesome. Then, yeah, I'll tell you."

"Okay." Alice held her arms open, and readjusted her legs. Bella climbed gingerly into her lap.

The mortal leaned her head against the other female's shoulder. She felt comfortable. Safe. For a moment, she forgot where she was, what she was doing. Then, when Alice coughed, presumably to get the conversation flowing again, Bella came back to reality, and blushed slightly. Why, she was not entirely sure.

"Okay, so, you know how it was when we first met, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to feed on me? It felt like that. I... I know he loves me, but that look, it scares me. It reminds me of Victoria, reminds me that I'm really... that I could be... just a piece of meat. It spooked me."

The vampire squeezed her friend very gently. "It's okay, Bella. He's in control. I think a lot of it is just his "manly urges", you know?" She looked at Bella, somewhat devilishly. Bella smiled slightly, but still felt unnerved, so she cuddled into her friend, and laid her head on the patch of Alice's shirt that moments before had been soaked with tears, and lost herself in her thoughts. Alice just concentrated on the girl's heat beat, as it slowly steadied itself.


End file.
